Chaos's Champion
by dude111
Summary: I know there a lot of these stories but I'm taking a stab at it. Percy is betrayed by everyone except for Chiron, Thalia, Nico, and Jason after his "brother" comes along. Percy disappears after Zeus fails to execute him. Suddenly he appears a year later, demolishing an army a thousand strong with new powers and saving his sister Katie Jane. It's different than the usual Chaos story
1. Chapter 1

Percy's Betrayal

Chapter 1

Annabeth POV

It had been a year since he had been discovered as a traitor. He was in exile but yet to be found and killed. His giving away of information to Gaea led to the deaths of three campers during a quest. Oh, sorry. Your probably wondering whom the traitor is. His name is Percy Jackson.

The worst part is that we never would have known if it wasn't for Percy's half-brother, Mark. Mark had arrived right after we won the Giant war. We believed that Percy had killed Gaea, but apparently he faked it. Anyway. So Mark was running up the hill with a couple of hellhounds on his tail. Percy charged down to help him, but Mark said the hellhounds knocked him out right away. So Mark pulled out a dagger and killed all of the hellhounds. Percy said Mark only killed one and that was by tripping and accidently hitting the hellhound. Of course Percy was lying and all the campers knew it (excludes Nico and Thalia). Why would a new kid lie about that? Percy just rolled his eyes and said whatever. Though Chiron and Jason believed Percy.

For the next couple of weeks Percy was breaking stuff that was really important to his friends, but each time Mark caught Percy and told the others. Percy said that he was framed by Mark, but why would Mark do that. Percy lost all his friends except for Nico, Thalia, and Jason, and he deserved it. I started seeing Mark in secret. Making secret rendezvous with him, stealing kisses when no one was looking. Then one day, I was careless, and Percy caught us kissing by the beach. After that, Percy talked to no one. He just trained all day. He even got good with a bow. Percy could now use any weapon that was available spears, swords, scythes, knives, and bows. It was actually pretty impressive. Percy's power over water was so great he could make ice weapons using the moisture in the air.

One day, Mark came running during an Olympian meeting about the rebuilding of Olympus (it still wasn't done). He told the council that he heard Percy talking to Gaea. Percy was brought to the throne room in chains.

"Perseus Jackson," Zeus boomed, "You stand accused of consorting with Gaea. How do you plead?"

Percy's face turned to one of shock. He looked around at everyone in the room, which included all the campers and hunters. His eyes settled on Mark, and his eyes showed realization. I still couldn't get why.

Percy answered back, "Lord Zeus, we all know what will happen. I'll say I didn't do it, which I didn't, and everyone will vote. Almost half the council hates me, and Poseidon won't take my side because Mark brought forth the evidence."

Everyone's face went to shock.

"How did you know?" Athena asked.

"Mark has been blaming stuff on me since he got to camp," Percy answered. "As I was saying, I will be voted to death, so please just get it over with, but know that you are killing an innocent."

"Very well, Perseus," Zeus said as he aimed his master bolt. As the bolt sailed towards Percy, a wall of black protected Percy from the bolt. Then Percy just disappeared without a trace.

Well back to the present. Speaking of the present, there are presently a thousand monsters at the base of the hill leading up to camp half-blood. Then a dracnae came and said, " Help us demigods. There is a man chasing us trying to kill us." You could see it in her eyes. She was probably pissing her pants right now.

I answered, "Why are you scared, you have at least a thousand monsters with you. And why would we help you."

The dracnae said back, "This man is undefeatable. We had **ten** thousand before we came here."

To say that I was shocked would be like saying Antarctica is cold, and from the looks of it, I wasn't the only shocked person.

"As for your second question, he doesn't like you either. After he is done with us, he may come after you ne-" that last part was from the dracnae being impaled with a ice spear.

Then the Minotaur came forward with a young girl, about 10, with sea green eyes and black hair. The Minotaur looked like he was holding her hostage. Another ice spear went through his head.

Then a figure came from he trees holding a celestial bronze sword and a pitch-black sword. The monsters cowered from the man. He was around 6'5" and solid muscle. He was wearing a plan black shirt and jacket with blue jeans. He was practically radiating power, more power than even the gods.

"We are sorry, lord. This won't happen again. Spare us." A random monster said.

The man answered back, "You're damn right this won't happen again, but you will all die. And I am not your lord." Was it just me, or was his voice familiar?

With that he charged the ranks of the monsters. He was a blur. Slashing, stabbing dodging with more skill then I've ever seen. He was also using some water powers, shooting Greek fire from his palms, and grabbing monsters with shadows. Soon the entire army was destroyed.

The man then rushed to the girl and threw his arms around the girl, embracing her in a hug. As he was running to the girl, his hood flew off and revealed sea green eyes and black hair. I recognized him immediately as my ex-boyfriend, Percy Jackson.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Annabeth POV

We campers charged down to Percy and pointed his weapons at him.

"Let her go, traitor," I spat at him. He glared at every single one of us with such force that we all took a step back, especially at me. But when his eyes settled on Jason, Thalia, Nico, and Chiron, his eyes softened.

He then looked to the girl and said, "It's alright, Katie. This is where I was taking you."

"But these are the horrible people who betrayed you, Percy," The girl answered back.

"Be that as it may, this is the safest place to take you, unless you want to go with the hunters."

"Wait, **we **betrayed you?" I said incredulously.

The girl, Katie, answered for Percy, "Yes, he showed me his memories and swore on the river Styx that they were real."

"No, y-you lied. He had to have because if he didn't then Mark lied." Some camper stammered. The campers murmured their agreement.

"I-I didn't lie," Mark said nervously but his eyes told the story. Tears sprang to my eyes as I realized that I was one of the people that destroyed Percy's life.

"It's true. But you have your precious Mark so I better be leaving." Percy said it with so much venom and hurt, that we flinched. "Katie, would you rather be hear or join the hunters?"

"I want to join the hunters, Percy," Katie answered "That way I won't have to be with our brother, Mark."

"WHAT! How could you not want to spend time with your awesome brother!?" Mark yelled. "I'm better than Percy by a million."

"Whatever you want, sis." Percy said, ignoring Mark. "Thalia, I have a knew recruit for you."

"Alright, Perce."

As Thalia walked by Percy, he caught her and said something to her so softly that we couldn't hear it. She looked at him with relief in her eyes. Then Percy's phone rang.

"Yes sir. Okay sir. Fine I won't call you sir, my lord," Percy said with a smirk, which quickly turned into one of pain as he was hit with a shoe that came out on a black portal.

"Really, Chaos with the shoe." Percy said as we all digested what he said. Percy's face than turned into a serious one. "Alright, Chaos. I'll be there in a sec."

A black Pegasus swooped down after Percy hung up. I immediately recognized him as Blackjack. As Percy got on, he said "Later Jason, Thalia, Chiron, and Katie. I'll be seeing you soon, with luck."

"When are you ever lucky," Nico answered with a smile and a few tears.

"Good point, Nico," Percy laughed.

'Fuck,' I thought, 'I let go of the best man in the world, no, universe for the likes of Mark'.

Author's Note.

Please comment. Also give me ideas for pairings.

Percabeth?

Pertemis?

Perlia?


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:**

**So far pairing poll goes**

**Artemis: 2**

**Thalia: 2**

**Zoe: 1**

**Katie Gardener (that is her last name right?): 1**

**Onto the story! And Review please! Poll is still open.**

Percy POV.

I just got the call from Chaos and I was admittedly scared. I have never done what Chaos just asked me to do. But you're probably wondering what happened to me.

_Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

I was on border patrol, just, well patrolling I guess, when I saw a kid maybe a year younger than me with the same distinct features as me. Behind him were 6 hellhounds. I uncapped Riptide and charged down as the kid ran past me. The first hellhound lunged and I slide under it baseball style while burying my sword to the hilt in its stomach which made gold dust splatter onto my body. I got up and stabbed another hellhound right between the eyes and was rewarded with another burst of gold dust. Another hellhound lunged but not at me. The hellhound lunged at the kid. I decapitated it first of course, and the monster went _Poof_ like the others. I then killed 2 more and was about to kill the last one when the kid picked up a knife and charged the last hellhound. The hellhound just stayed where it was and waited for the kid to get closer. Then the kid … tripped on a root from Thalia's tree. Some how the knife flew out of his hands and hit the hellhound, which promptly returned to Tartarus.

I walked up to the kid and held my hand out for him to grab, which he refused to do.

"What's your name kid?" I asked him.

"Mark, and you are?" He said with mock politeness.

"Percy Jackson. Welcome to camp half blood," I said.

We walked up the hill in silence and were quickly bombarded with question. Then Mark started telling them a fucked up version of what went down. Apparently, I was knocked out as soon as I took out my sword, and he killed all the hellhounds himself. When I told them what really happened, the campers called me a liar except for Jason and Chiron (Nico and Thalia weren't there). I just rolled my eyes and said whatever.

_End Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

That was how it started. Then Mark, who was my half brother, started destroying stuff that was important to my friends and was blaming it on me. I lost everyone including Annabe-, sorry almost said her name wrong. Anyway, I lost everyone including Anna**bitch**, the former love of my life. Only Jason, Thalia, Nico, and Chiron stayed by my side. Not even my own **dad** stayed with me after he declared Mark to be the best demigod ever. I threw myself into training as hard as I could, only stopping to eat and sleep. Never talking to anyone.

Then I was accused of treason. I knew what was going to happen so I sped it up without showing too much emotion. That is when the best thing of my life happened.

_Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

I watched as the master bolt sailed towards me in seemingly slow motion. I closed my eyes and braced for the pain. It didn't come. I opened my eyes, and I found myself in a black hole. Some how I could still breath though. Hey, I'm not complaining, but I want to know what is going on.

Then a beautiful lady in pitch-black clothes with the universe on it stepped out of nowhere. I immediately took Riptide out but had a feeling that I wasn't in danger.

"Perseus Jackson. Hero of Olympus twice, Destroyer of Kronos, Bane of Titans and Giants, Defeater of Gaea, and many more titles that I, frankly, don't feel like saying," The Lady said.

"Okay, yeah, I've done a lot in a lifetime. Now, on to important stuff. Where am I, who are you, and what do you want from me," I said in a calm voice.

"My name is Chaos, Creator of the Universe, first Primordial, etc." Chaos said, "This is a place in my subconscious that I use when I greet demigods, demititans, and so on."

"Wait, I'm in your head,"

She blushed. "I sounds weird when you say it like that, but yes, you are inside my head. I brought you here for a proposition. I would like you to be my champion." She said.

I shrugged not caring what I do now and said, "I accept your proposition, my lady."


	4. Chapter 4

**All right, votes are in and the winner is Perlia, but I'm not sure how I'm going to do that so we'll see. If I can, I will put it in the story, but don't get your hopes too high.**

**Sorry for not updating sooner but anyway, onward and upward, backward and forward. **

**TO THE STORY! (BATCAVE MUSIC)**

Percy POV:

Ever since I accepted my position as the champion of Chaos, my life had improved drastically. I had immense power and could control all the powers the Olympians had but to a lesser degree.

I still brought children to Camp Half-blood and to the Hunters. I also preformed many dangerous missions to keep the world safe.

Much like the one I was on now.

I had just gotten a call from Chaos to go after a very important target that could end the war before it started.

As I dashed through the trees without making a sound, Assassin's Creed style, I began to think of my sister, Katie Jane.

She is everything Mark isn't and everything I hoped I was. She was great even if she did get on my nerves sometimes. I still remembered the day I met her…

_Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

I was walking around the small town Boonsboro in Maryland (A/N: It does exist, I used to live there), when Chaos called me up and told me to rescue a demigod that was abused by her uncle. My blood immediately started to boil at the thought of someone doing that to anyone.

I got the coordinates and moved as quickly as I could to where the demigod was. When I got there, I vaulted the gate and ran up to the front door.

Katie Jane's Uncle POV (Surprise! Wasn't expecting that, now were you):

I was busy beating the girl up for talking back to me. Yeah, yeah, I know. I'm an awful person, but get over it.

I mean, I give her a roof over her head, clothe her (okay maybe not the best clothes, but that is off topic!), feed her (well she feeds me, but I let her get the scraps!), and she dares to talk back!

So I was in the process of beating the shit out of her for her insense, no that isn't the word (A/N: the word is insolence, but the uncle is a dumbass), anyway, I was kicking the crap out of her when the front door exploded off its hinges.

I was unfortunately in the way of the door when it flew back, so the door hits me and I flew, with the front door, to the back of the house and made a new door that looked a lot like my body outline.

Scowling, I got up and looked at the figure that had just blown up the door. Wait, if the door isn't in a bajillion pieces, then he couldn't have blown off the door with explosives, but that would mean he kicked it in.

Anyway, I was looking at this figure that was helping the kid up and giving something to her for her to eat. As she ate it, her cuts and bruises immediately healed up. Doesn't matter, I'll just put them back there once I'm through with the stranger.

I stood up and started to yell, "WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU DOING ON MY PROPERY. I'M GOING TO KIL- umf." That last part was from him running faster than my eyes could follow and punching me in the gut. He then pulled out one of those military combat knives and jammed it straight into my knee.

As I screamed in pain, he pulled the knife out and stabbed the inside of my elbow. Then he brought my head down and kneed me in the face. I threw a punch as hard as I could, but he just grabbed it as it was moving to his face. He somehow put pressure on my wrist so I was forced to kneel. He brought his fist back and moved it forward. Just as it collided, everything went black.

I woke up on a boat with some skeletal guy rowing it.

"Oh look," The guy said, " you're awake. My name is Charon, and you are going to the Underworld".

Katie Jane's POV (Present day):

"And that is how Percy found me," I said as I finished my story.

I looked over at the hunters and every single one of them had their jaws on the ground, except Thalia, who was grinning like an idiot.

"Yeah that's Percy, alright," Thalia said.

**FYI: the whole getting punched in the face and dying part I got from Red vs. Blue. I know I'm a loser.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Percy POV:

Okay, now that I told you all the important stuff, onto the incredibly dangerous mission I mentioned earlier before going off on a really long tangent about Mark and Katie that you probably didn't care about. But hey, that stuff is really important because…. Sorry another tangent.

Anyway so this incredibly dangerous mission of mine was to kill Gaea. Yeah you heard right. I have to fight freakin' Gaea again, but this time I have the capacity to kill her for good, with my new sword, Godslayer (Cliché, I know).

See, Chaos has this super special metal that is older that her, that can apparently kill immortals. I know what your thinking, "how can it be older than her if she created the universe, blah blah blah." I asked her the same question. Think of this though. Where did Chaos come from? No one will ever know but that being that created her created the metal. Wow, sorry another really long tangent that you don't care about.

Anyway, (I say that a lot don't I? Anywa- oops sorry) I was running through the trees when I saw the enemy camp. There were hundreds of thousands of tents, which were probably shared, and right at the center was a massive dirt tent.

"Well, looks like I'm going there," I muttered to myself. No problem, I would just sneak past the hundreds of sentries posted every few feet, then the millions of monsters inside the camp, then sneak past the other monsters that encircled Gaea's tent. Easy, right?

Wrong.

But what was I supposed to do? I'll give you a hint. Walk through the front door. Oops I guess that wasn't really a hint.

Oh, well. Time to wreak havoc, or *hehe* chaos. You see what I did there, ya know with the chaos and… Oh well.

I stayed in the trees while pulling out my black bow. I knocked three arrows and sent them flying straight into the brains of two SOBs, turning them to dust.

Before the dust had settled, I was on the ground sprinting towards the center of camp with my two combat knives out, killing any monsters in my way.

I was almost to Gaea's tent when my good buddy the Minotaur stepped in front of me. Without stopping, I used my favorite move on Beefboy.

I kicked him in the balls.

I know it's kind of unprofessional to love that move so much, but come on, you haven't seen anything remotely funny until you see a half man, half bull kneeling on the ground, clutching his bruised ding dong.

Once he was on the ground I slit his throat and charged the four guards, er, guarding Gaea's tent.

The first monster, a telekine, leaped at me. I slid under him while he was in the air, and brought up my knife up under a werewolf's, in human form, chin, killing him instantly. The telekine swung his sword back at me, but I parried with one of my knives while ducking backwards while another telekine slashed at my neck from behind. The only thing the telekine behind me hit, was his buddy's throat. I brought my body down and swept the telekine's feet out from under him. Another werewolf jumped me from behind, in wolf form, and pinned me to the ground.

Trust me, you do not want to see a werewolf in front of your face like that. He was drooling profusely, probably at the thought of my blood. His body was massive, like the size of a lion with matted fur like he hadn't showered in, well, forever.

As he jumped on me, he brought his head down to rip my throat out. I quickly grabbed his head on both sides and snapped his neck with a satisfying _crack!_ I put my foot under his chest and pushed up, getting him off me and onto the last telekine, who had gotten up since I took out his feet. I got up and quickly stabbed him in the head.

I looked around for any more signs of trouble, but there was no alarm going off.

I guess I killed everyone quick enough for there to be no bell this time.

_Ding, ding, ding, ding, ding._

Oops, spoke too soon.

I quickly dashed into the dirt tent to confront Gaea. As I stepped in, I saw Gaea looking at a bunch of documents at a desk, almost like she was doing work for a normal job, and not trying to destroy life as we know it.

"Perseus Jackson, it's a pleasure to see you again," She said without looking up.

"So, you gonna to surrender now, our do I have to kick your ass again," I replied.

That got her attention.

" I should kill you right no-" She started, but I quickly cut her off.

"Yeah, shoulda, woulda, coulda," I said, "Let's hurry up the ass-kicking, shall we?

Her nostrils flared in anger. I have a real talent for pissing divine entities off. She summoned a sword out of, wait for it, dirt. Shocker, I know.

She threw a backhanded slash at my chest, which I dodged. She didn't overextend so the best I could do was stab at her. She knocked that to the side and lunged forward with a powerful overhead chop. I brought my own sword up and blocked at an angle so her sword slid down my blade and to the side of me. I then kicked her in the chest. Hard. She flew back a few feet and landed on her ass. Her sword went flying. I pulled out Godslayer and was about to kill her when the alarm started going off.

I was thinking they finally figured out I was her when Gaea said, "Looks like the hunters found our camp".

I paled. Katie was with the hunters now, and so was … Oh shit. Thalia was there too.

I was too distracted to notice that Gaea was up and had a new sword. I noticed it just in time to block the would-be decapitating slash. I swept her feet out from under her and decided it would take too long to kill her. The hunters would be dead by then. Gaea knew it too.

So, I sprinted out of the tent to find the hunters.


	6. Chapter 6

**I just realized I made Percy kill the Minotaur twice over the course of a few hours. Oops. Although, I think I made up for that having Percy kick the Minotaur in the balls. I also made the alarms ring twice. Once again, oops.**

**But you guys still love me anyway, right!**

**Right. Okay, maybe not.**

**ON TO THE STORY!**

Percy Pov:

'Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit.'

That was all I was thinking as I ran as fast as I could to where the hunters were fighting.

As I ran, the sharp _twang_s of bow strings and clash of magical metal on magical metal grew louder and louder, until it was all around me. But at that point, I was contributing to the sounds.

A dracaena stabbed at her with her spear, but I deflected it with Riptide and separated her human-ish torso from her snake trunk bottom.

I saw a hunter about to be stabbed by a telkhine, and I sent out a shadow, which solidified and impaled the monster. After impaling the telkhine, I used the shadow to throw it at another monster that was fighting the hunter Phoebe, I think.

After killing a few more monsters, I finally took stock of the situation. It was bad. There were monsters everywhere with a few hunters scattered around the battlefield fighting with their knives. Even Artemis was there. There were also a few hunters in the trees, sniping with their bows.

The Hunters of Artemis are very capable warriors, but the amount of monsters was overwhelming. Thalia was taking on five at one time, and my sister Katie was in the trees shooting monsters from afar.

There were massive amounts of monster dust on the ground, but they hadn't even made a dent in the army.

I made my way to Artemis, cutting down enemies left and right. When she spotted me, her eyes narrowed.

"You have to get the hunters out of here!" I yelled

"So you can have the glory, boy," She spat back.

"So your hunters won't die," I retorted, " What I'm going to do next will probably make me pass out for a week, so I need you to get the hunters ready to make a break for it."

"So why don't you tell them, boy?" Artemis said.

"They won't listen to me," I responded, still fighting off enemies.

Artemis reluctantly nodded her head and sprinted off to tell the hunters to retreat.

I quickly ducked under a sword swipe, and brought Riptide up under the telkhine's chin. He burst into dust. I brought my sword straight behind me and into a dracaena's head. I then yanked Riptide up, slicing her head open at the top.

I capped Riptide after realizing I wasn't in immediate danger and created a shadow wall around me. I then focused on the water in the air and created millions of little ice spikes in the air above everyone.

I was already getting tired from sustaining the shadow wall and condensing water vapor into ice is kind of hard when it's just one ice spear but multiply that by a million and it was like I was holding the sky again. My knees were starting to buckle and spots where forming in my vision.

After forming the ice spears, both the monsters and hunters looked up to look at it. Artemis quickly got the gist of what was about to happen and called a full retreat.

Once they were out of the way, I brought down the ice spears in a move I like to call ice rain, cheesy I know, but oh well.

The ice spears crashed into the monsters, spearing them to the ground, causing little dust poofs to appear everywhere. I looked like the Fairy Godmother from Cinderella decided to turn all the monsters invisible with yellow dust instead of that sparkly whatcha-ma-call-its. The rest of the monsters panicked and ran back to their camp.

I let the shadow wall come down, and felt exhaustion overcome me. I gave Thalia and Katie a little smile though and collapsed forward, letting the darkness claim me as I drifted into the realm of Morpheus.

**How do you guys like my fight scenes, awesome, right?**

**I feel a haiku coming on….**

**Not really.**

**Anyway, give me some criticism if you want or tell me what a wonderful job I did. But don't go overboard on the criticism.**


End file.
